Famiglia
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: As Vongola Decimo, Tsuna reminisces and appreciates. 10Gen fic. One-Shot. Spoiler alert; please check in-fic warnings.


**Title: **Famiglia

**Summary:** As Vongola Decimo, Tsuna reminisces and appreciates.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano.

**Pairing: **Somewhat implied All27

**Warning: **Partial spoilers for various arcs – both anime and manga (flashback portions are dialogues taken directly from either the anime or manga). Arcs spoiled includes 'Daily life' Arc, 'Kokuyo' Arc, whole of 'Future Arc' (Future plus Final Future Battle), 'Inheritance Succession' Arc (a.k.a. Primo Arc), 'Inheritance Ceremony' Arc (a.k.a. Versus Shimon Family Arc).

To skip spoilers, please ignore all flashback portions (chunks of italics between two lines)

**Note:** I'm aware that Tsuna didn't actually die in the future, but for the sake of the story, please assume he died.

**Dedicated to: **ikebukurolove, who encouraged me to post this fic and promised to read through the whole thing even though it's long and she probably wouldn't understand half of it.

**Edit (18/09/12)**: Re-edited & posted for some grammar/spelling errors I finally found after re-reading this months later. Also, very minor change in formatting.

* * *

**Famiglia**

'_Suit, checked. Tie, checked. Attire neat and proper, checked. It's time. The Inheritance Ceremony is about to start.' _

Twenty-one year old Sawada Tsunayoshi adjusted his tie one last time before heading out of the room. The hallways were practically empty – everyone else was in the large and luxurious ballroom, waiting. Tsuna swallowed nervously as he strode down the hallway as casually as possible. He took a left turn at the intersection to enter the lift lobby. Chocolate brown eyes sparkled.

"Jyuudaime!" "Tsuna!"

"Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun." Tsuna greeted.

The Storm and Rain Guardians stood in a black suit with a wine red and cerulean dress shirt respectively. Both stood with a smile shot at their best friend, comrade and Boss.

Tsuna gave a smile in return. It has been seven years since he met the both of them. Tsuna could never –and will probably never– forget how they've met and how they have passed all those challenges together.

* * *

"_You're in the Mafia, Gokudera-kun?" _

"_My other name is Smokin' Bomb Hayato. Brace yourself."_

_..._

"_Return your ring to Vongola Decimo. And go back to Italy."_

"_I can't let that happen! It's true that Gokudera-kun is quick to start a fight. He loses control sometimes, which makes a lot of trouble for us, but he's always trying his best! That's what endears him! The Right-Hand man and Guardian stuff doesn't matter. In any case, Gokudera-kun is an important friend of mine! You can't just ask him to leave!" _

"_So you're okay with him as the Guardian of the Storm Ring?"_

"_That's right."_

"_And even if he isn't the perfect Right-Hand man?" _

"_That doesn't matter!" _

"_Jyuudaime… Jyuudaime, I vow to protect you, even if I don't get the inheritance. G, this is one point I refuse to yield, regardless of whether you deem me worthy or not! My resolve is firm!"_

...

"_You'll see, Jyuudaime. I swear on my pride as a Vongola Guardian that I will defeat the enemy."_

"_No, Gokudera-kun… I can't allow that!"_

"_You can't allow it? What do you mean, Jyuudaime?"_

"_Gokudera-kun… You're still talking about being my Right-Hand man…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_The Right-Hand man and pride of the Vongola stuff doesn't matter. I don't want you to risk your life for those reasons!"_

"_Sorry, but I won't accept that!" _

"_This is the first time that Gokudera defied Tsuna."_

"_Huh? Ah… Ah! No! That's not what I mean! My point is that the words that I'm saying are the same, but their meaning is different."_

"_Their meaning is different?" _

"_My goal is still to become your Right-Hand man. It's my reason for living. However, after going through many battles with you, I finally realize you don't want just the strong, reckless Right-Hand man that I'm trying to be. I'm no longer trying to become that kind of Right-Hand man. I seek to be a Right-Hand man for Vongola Decimo who survives to laugh side-by-side with the boss." _

"_Gokudera-kun…" _

* * *

"_He was prepared to sacrifice an arm from the beginning."_

"_I'm sorry, Yamamoto! Because of me! Even though you have baseball! Even though the tournament's coming up!"_

"_Hey, hey, knock it off, Tsuna. There's nothing more important than a friend, right? And I can still play baseball with this little scratch." _

_..._

"_Yamamoto."_

"_Tsuna."_

"_Um, about what happened yesterday…" _

"_Sorry."_

"_Ah, th-that's not it! Well… After seeing you yesterday, it started bothering me…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm always relying on you too much. And because of that, I put unnecessary pressure on you without realizing it. Sorry."_

"_Tsuna… Sorry for making you worry."_

"_Huh? Th-That's not what I meant!" _

"_Are you an idiot? The boss is trying to cheer you up, and you just beat yourself up even more?"_

"_G-Gokudera-kun!" _

"_Sorry, Tsuna, Gokudera."_

_..._

"_Sorry, Yamamoto. I've been thinking this whole time, but I couldn't find an answer. And Asari Ugetsu even said I should know the answer."_

"_Tsuna…"_

"_But there is one thing I realized. I can't stand that painful look on your face. The usual Yamamoto always smiles at us and go, " Mah, mah," no matter how panicked the rest of us are. That's always been really comforting. I'm not entirely sure, but if that look on your face is because you're pushing yourself too hard, I want you to stop."_

"_Tsuna… Tsuna. Sorry. Looks like I really made you worry."_

"_Yamamoto…"_

* * *

The trio got into the elevator and waited as they descended. Memories of their meeting, of them fighting together continuously flashed through his mind, and Tsuna would have been lost in those memories if not for his two Guardians calling him. Tsuna muttered an apology and walked out into another empty hallway.

Well, an empty hallway with echoes of enthusiastic yells.

"Yo, Sawada! I'm _EXTREMELY_ fired up!"

"Onii-san." Tsuna greeted.

The Sun Guardian, like the others, wore a black suit with a yellow dress shirt.

"You stupid lawn-head! Don't be so noisy in the Vongola Mansion!" Gokudera chided.

"Mah, mah, Gokudera. Sempai is just as excited as we are. Right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna chuckled at the scene and nodded. "Shall we? We can't be late." Tsuna motioned to the hallway.

"Hai, Jyuudaime!" Hayato beamed.

The trio-turned-small group continued down the long hallway as Tsuna's mind now turned to his meeting with the boxer and how the older was so determined in getting him –rather, his Dying Will self, Tsuna mused– to join the boxing club. Of course, there was no way Tsuna will forget how the elder one brought brightness to the Family –just like the Sun.

* * *

"_You have more power, stamina and passion than I had expected! One of your ability comes only every hundred years! Join our boxing club, Sawada Tsuna!" _

_..._

"_Leave everything to me, Sasagawa Ryohei, known as Namimori's Rumblefish!"_

"_Kyo-Kyoko-chan's big brother!"_

"_Sawada! The way to reach your extreme in sports is always with a hot-blooded instructor!"_

'This is one type of instruction I didn't want to receive!'

"_Your methods are too soft! Sports are all about overcoming limits! I will take Sawada to the Olympics! Even if his body is destroyed in the process!" _

_..._

"_This is how the Vongola Family fights. The Vongola Family's strength doesn't lie in individual performance, but the cooperation of its members."_

"_I'm counting on you, Reborn-san."_

"_Arcobaleno!"_

"_Ojii-sama!" _

"_That's right! When a friend's in trouble… my ring burns to the extreme!" _

_..._

"_Sawa… da… I don't… have any regrets… All I wanted was to stand behind my pride and defend it until the end… So when it becomes your turn… Don't turn away from your pride, either."_

"_Ryo! But… My pride…?" _

"_Hmmphh… What's with that face… Go forward however you feel is right. Don't fear a thing… Sawada… I've felt it… I know it's there… Your pride! Ngghh…"_

"_Aaahh! Ryo!"_

* * *

Tsuna looked up when they approached the large wooden doors of the entrance. "Lambo, Chrome-chan, Hibari-san."

"Tsuna-nii." Lambo greeted. The twelve-year-old wore a dress shirt was forest green in colour and the same suit.

"Boss." Chrome smiled shyly. She wore a indigo dress shirt underneath the same suit all the Guardians wore, but with a short skirt instead of pants, along with her trademark knee-length black boots.

Tsuna turned to the Cloud Guardian. Hibari was in his suit, with an amethyst purple dress shirt underneath. Hibird was sitting on his owner's shoulders, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Come on, then. Let's go." Tsuna called.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile as he remembered all the troubles Lambo had caused; how the painfully shy female Mist Guardian had put all her efforts to fulfill her duty; or how the rather violent man had helped them in his own way.

* * *

"_Yare, yare. Nice to see you again, young Vongola Jyuudaime." _

"_W-Who is he…"_

"_I've seen him somewhere…" _

"_Thank you for taking care of my ten year younger self. That is that Lambo, who was once a crybaby."_

_..._

"_This is the end."_

"_Stop!"_

"_Where are you going? You'll be disqualified."_

"_I know. But… I need to protect Lambo!" _

"_I guess I don't have a choice."_

"_This is the end! I'm going to burn each and every cell down!"_

"_Stop!"_

"_Die!" _

"_If I were to lose a dear friend right in front of my eyes, I'd never be able to die in peace!" _

_..._

"_You never change."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I mentioned this before, but the future you didn't want to make Lambo fight either. Since he was still a kid."_

"_Really…?"_

"_It's true…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Tsunayoshi-kun was hesitant about bringing you into this struggle. Especially the youngest, the Guardian of the Lightning Ring. But he stuck with it. For the power of every Guardian was needed to win this battle."_

"_Besides, Lambo is doing what he can to help us return to the past." _

_..._

"_It's my responsibility. I treated the kid Lambo like I would any other Guardians. That was my mistake. I hadn't planned on still bringing him along."_

"_That's wrong! It's all my fault! If I thought I should have stopped it, then I would have stopped it! But… I didn't refuse and so this happened! Even though Lambo was that small! We got him wrapped up in all of this, even though he was just a kid!"_

"_You're wrong, young Vongolas… That's wrong… All wrong. In the memories of my youth… There are things that won't disappear, no matter what I may erase or forget. Kind-hearted Maman… That charming I-Pin… When I was there, that was more happiness and fun than I had ever known. I didn't want a single day to rush away…" _

'From the world I had… with the young Vongola…'

_"If you were to stop taking the child version of me out with you, that would be troubling. The one who wanted to be together with you was me."_

"…_That little Lambo…" _

"_He really felt that way…"_

"_Yare, yare… I realized it from my own words… It seems like I can't lose this little game of ours. I need to be able to face the me of ten years ago. So I'm going to go ahead and win this."_

* * *

"_The Guardian of Mist is here."_

"_Ah! That's right!"_

"_T-They're…"_

"_Impossible! At a time like this?" _

"_Calm down, you guys. They bought the Guardian of Mist."_

"_What are you saying, Reborn-san? These guys are… T-Then could the Guardian of Mist be…"_

"_Yeah, if they're bring him… Could it be?"_

"_I can't believe it. Is the Guardian of Mist… R-Rokudo Mukuro?"_

"_Nay. My name is Chrome. Chrome Dokuro."_

"_Not Rokudo Mukuro?" _

_..._

"_You won't believe me?"_

"O_f course not! Jyuudaime! Look at that weapon! And she's hiding that eye with a patch! She's undoubtedly–"_

"_Not Rokudo Mukuro." _

"_R-Really?" _

"_Well, it just seems that way!"_

"_You defended me? Thank you, Boss." _

_..._

"_Are you worried about Chrome?"_

"_Chrome didn't eat anything in the future, so I'm worried if she's not eating properly since returning to Kokuyo…" _

"_That's why you had your mom make you rice balls."_

"_Yeah. Now I just have to give this to her without the two Kokuyo guys finding me."_

* * *

"_So there was another one…"_

"_E-Eh…? The Director of the Discipline Committee, Hibari-san?" _

_..._

"_This power… Who is it?"_

"_I'll give you a hint on what you want to know. They came from the past. I'm not stupid though, so I didn't get switched like them."_

"_Seems like you know a lot. But you should introduce yourself first. Since you're joining in on the fight, you know."_

"_There's no need for that. I'm in a bad mood right now. I'll bite you to death." _

"_I remember; You're the Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya."_

"_And what if I am?"_

"_Our intelligence dept. has some discrepancies about you. They can't tell if you're an enemy or an ally of the Vongola. But the most recent rumor says this: You're travelling around the seven continents, investigating about the Boxes."_

"_I wonder."_

"_I agree that we shouldn't place our lives in the hands of some unknown object. Did you find out who made these, and why?"_

"_I have no intention of answering that. I said I'm in a bad mood."_

"_So you're on the Vongola side after all. You can't just sit and watch when your comrades are about to get killed, right?"_

"_That's not right. The reason why I'm mad is because the morals of Namimori are being polluted."_

"_Morals… Well, whatever. I'm happy that I get to take down more Guardians."_

_..._

"_You avoided the damage very well."_

"_Impressive. Seems like the rumor about you being the strongest Guardian is true."_

_..._

"_As I've heard from the infant, you're nothing like the man I know, who was older by ten years."_

_..._

"_You're the one who told Sawada to wear the Ring on his finger when he fights. That was correct. And in this extreme environment, he is being tested to see if he can become the Sawada Tsunayoshi you wished him to be. It's my understanding that no Vongola Boss has been tested at such a young age, though." _

_..._

"_It was imperative that the plan not be leaked out to the Millifiore, so it was a secret between myself, the future you, and the future Hibari Kyouya." _

_..._

"_All right then, I'll do what I can, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

The group exited the main Vongola Mansion and moved to a nearby building that was the large ballroom. Tsuna swallowed nervously and took in a deep breath.

"Still not ready, Dame-Tsuna? Too late though."

Tsuna blinked. "R-Reborn! …You're…" Tsuna gasped.

"Close your mouth before I put a bullet through it, you look like a fish." Reborn chided.

Tsuna quickly did as told but did not take his eyes off the sight. The hitman was in his adult form, Leon sitting comfortably on his usual spot on Reborn's fedora. Tsuna nodded, smiling as he recalled how the two had met, how the tutor had placed his trust and faith in him and helped him grow.

* * *

"_Ciaossu. So you're Tsuna."_

"_Well, yeah, I'm Tsuna."_

"_Starting from today I'll be looking after you."_

"_Wait, who is this baby?"_

"_Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna."_

"_Why do you know my nickname?"_

"_Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna."_

"_Stop saying " Tsuna, Tsuna" like some big-shot. I have a real name, and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't want to be called " Tsuna" by some baby like you. Wh-Why did do that?" _

"_Oh, where did you come from little boy?"_

"_I am a home tutor, Reborn."_

_..._

"_What should I do? Reborn! What should I do?"_

"_I can't do anything for you. Pull it off on your own."_

"_That's horrible. You always help me out! Don't abandon me, Reborn!"_

"_D__on't sound so pathetic."_

"_But… What can I do?"_

"_You listening, Tsuna? You are, more than anyone else, Vongola Jyuudaime! If you shout out your feelings, that would be the answer a Vongola will give." _

_..._

"_Stop being so…"_

"_Spoiled!" _

"_Jyuudaime!"_

"_It's my turn. You stay back."_

"_Reborn…"_

"_Stop acting cool, Tsuna. You're a guy that can't be a hero. To bring everyone back to the past, or to bear with training to beat an enemy. Acting cool like that isn't like you. The feeling at that time was a lot simpler."_

"'_That time'…"_

"_The first time you lit the flame on your ring, what is it that you wanted to do?"_

"_I just… wanted to protect her."_

"_Good answer. Isn't there someone you want to protect now?" _

"_Yeah, of course. I want to… Protect everyone."_

"_You did it, Tsuna." _

"_Jyuudaime."_

"_It came out, Reborn!" _

"_No duh."_

'To think it was this much. Although Sawada's resolve, or Reborn's understanding of Sawada is outstanding… What surprised me was, the bond between them that allowed Sawada to express his feelings to Reborn without hesitation.'

"_Don't make me worry, Dame-Tsuna." _

"_O-Ouch! Ouch ouch ouch!"_

'They must have gone through many hardships together.'

..

"_Did Tsunayoshi-kun say that he would defeat me, Reborn-kun?"_

"_That's right."_

"_H__aven't you been paying attention? I've completely crushed Tsunayoshi-kun!"_

"_Don't underestimate Tsuna's Dying Will. Besides, I'm not talking about winning or losing here. Tsuna. You have to defeat Byakuran."_

'It's the same as before… The tutor Reborn always appears to guide Sawada Tsunayoshi in times of trouble.'

"_That was a surprise. I thought you actually have a point to make, but you just wanted to give a motivational speech?"_

"_That's how I roll." _

* * *

Tsuna smiled as he walked towards the ball room. The noise in the room ceased as the next Vongola Boss entered alongside one adult Sun Arcobaleno, flagged by his six other Guardians. Tsuna glanced around the room, noting all the murmurs that broke out in the crowd. Hayato glared hard at the crowd, which immediately shut them up. Reborn nudged Tsuna, prompting the to-be Boss to walk on. The crowd parted to allow the group to pass. Within the crowd, chocolate brown eyes caught an encouraging smile directed at him, and Tsuna smiled back.

Dino, Cavallone Decimo, watched proudly as his 'otouto' finally stepped up to take up the position of the tenth Vongola Boss. Tsuna smiled as he thought back to how the two had met and all the support the older Boss had given him.

Tsuna suppressed his smile as he walked towards the current Boss, Vongola Nono. He still remembered the visit when he was young, as well the trust the older Boss –more importantly, grandfather figure– had put in him. As much as every fibre in Tsuna's body urged to run up and give Timoteo a hug, Tsuna knew he couldn't, and instead focused on putting on a firm look as he continued the walk.

Timoteo gave him a brief smile as he reached. "Are you ready, Tsunayoshi?" Timoteo asked softly.

"Of course." Tsuna nodded.

The two stepped up to the stage while the six Guardians stood in the line in front of said stage.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, will you pledge your loyalty to the Vongola Family, to become the Sky Boss that guides the Family on?" Timoteo asked.

"I will. I hereby pledge my loyalty to the Vongola Family. I will inherit all of Vongola –its past, present and future." Tsuna replied as the Vongola Sky Ring glowed with a soft orange flame. "As Vongola Decimo, I hereby acknowledge Gokudera Hayato as my Storm Guardian and Right-Hand Man…"

Gokudera smiled proudly as the Vongola Storm Ring glowed with burning red flames.

"…Yamamoto Takeshi as my Rain Guardian…"

Yamamoto smiled pleasantly as the Vongola Rain Ring glowed with calming blue flames.

"…Lambo di Bovino as my Lightning Guardian…"

Lambo grinned happily as the Vongola Lightning Ring glowed with electrical green flames.

"…Sasagawa Ryohei as my Sun Guardian…"

Ryohei resisted the urge to punch the air and yell as the Vongola Sun Ring glowed with sparkling yellow flames.

"…Hibari Kyouya as my Cloud Guardian…"

Hibari smirked predatorily as the Vongola Cloud Ring glowed with flickering purple flames.

"…Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro as my Mist Guardians."

Chrome gasped softly in shock as the Vongola Mist Ring glowed with pale indigo flames.

Murmurs broke out in the crowd, hearing the name of man imprisoned in the lowest depths of Vendice. Timoteo quickly silenced them and turned to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, are you absolutely sure about it?" Timoteo asked.

Tsuna nodded as he turned to the crowd. "I do not care that this is the first that Vongola has heard of having two Mist Guardians. Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro are both part of my Family. I will not take back my decision." Tsuna announced firmly.

"…Very well." Timoteo nodded. "The inheritance is complete! Please welcome the new Boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Cheers broke out and the party started. Tsuna smiled as he chatted with his friends and Families –the Arcobaleno, who had provided them help several times in their paths; the Varia, who challenged them yet been loyal to Vongola (Nono, actually); the Alliance Families, who, too, had guided them along.

Catching something from the corner of his eyes, Tsuna politely excused himself and quietly slipped out of the ballroom while the others chatted among themselves. Tsuna ran to the large, shady tree where the First Generation Vongola Guardians stood.

"Wh-What…" Tsuna panted. "What are you guys doing here…?" Tsuna asked, a large smile on his face.

"_Congratulations, Decimo." _Giotto smiled.

"_Heh. A brat like you, huh." _G snickered.

"Hey! Stop calling me a brat! I'm twenty-one already!" Tsuna puffed his cheeks.

G bent down and flicked at Tsuna's head. _"Still. A. Brat." _

"_G. Teasing is not good, you know." _Knuckle said. _"Congratulations, Vongola Jyuudaime." _

"_You did well, Vongola Jyuudaime." _Asari smiled.

"_Really? Meh. Congratulation." _Lampo said lazily.

"Thank you, Primo, Knuckle-san, Asari-san… And, uh, G-san and Lampo-kun." Tsuna said.

"_Hey! What's with the pause!" _G and Lampo yelled.

Giotto sighed and promptly smacked the two over the head. Tsuna snickered as he turned to the remaining two Guardians. The others watched intently, interested to see what will happen next.

"Erm… A-Alaude-san… T-Thank you so much!" Tsuna stuttered.

"_How come he gets better thanks than we- mmph…!" _Giotto covered G's mouth with a hand and shot the other a glare.

Alaude said nothing but raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean… I'm so happy that you came here… That's why… Thank you!"

Giotto, Asari, Lampo and Knuckle smiled while G smirked. Alaude gave a small nod. Tsuna gulped as he turned to the final Guardian. Daemon watched him with an amused glint in his eyes. Tsuna heard, rather clearly, the grunt from G. The brunette took in a deep breath, then spoke.

"…You know, I still hate you." Tsuna said.

G burst out laughing, while Giotto, Asari, Lampo and Knuckle blinked in shock, not quite expecting the ever-polite brunette to be so blunt. Alaude's smirk was mostly hidden by his coat. Daemon's eyebrow twitched.

"But…" Tsuna continued, and the others keep quiet. "…Thank you. For being here too."

"_Hmph. I still don't approve of you." _Daemon grunted.

"I know you don't." Tsuna replied. "But… you came here. Thank you." Tsuna smiled.

"_Hn." _Daemon looked away.

"_I think someone's embarrassed." _G snickered.

Giotto sighed as the Guardians started bickering again. Tsuna chuckled.

"Ne…" Tsuna muttered softly.

Immediately, the chaos stopped upon hearing the weak and cracked voice and all turned to the smiling Vongola Decimo.

"…Thank you all so much." Tsuna said, tears falling from his eyes. "You know… Maybe we can find some time to talk… Just chat?" Tsuna closed his eyes and smiled.

Giotto smiled as he gave his true successor a warm hug. _"We will always be here, anytime you need us." _

"I know." Tsuna replied.

"Jyuudaime…?" "Tsuna!" "Tsuna-nii!"

"_The other brats are here." _G announced.

Tsuna pulled away and quickly wiped away his tears before turning around with a bright smile on his face. "Over here guys!"

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Ouuch!" Tsuna winced. "Can you _not _randomly drop on my head, Reborn!"

"Nope." Reborn replied.

"Ehh…? Why the hell is he here?" Gokudera yelled accusingly, pointing at G.

"Wah. Nice to see you again, Asari." Yamamoto smiled.

"I don't like you." Lambo glared.

"C-Calm down, Hayato-kun!" Tsuna called. "They're here to give us their blessings."

"_Actually, it's only to Vongola Jyuudaime." _Lampo spoke up. Seeing the look from his Boss, he quickly added, _"But, uh, since you're here. Congratulations to all of you too." _

Tsuna chuckled. "Why are you guys here?"

"Looking for you." Lambo replied.

"Ah, gomen." Tsuna smiled sheepishly. Reborn sighed and punched Tsuna on the head. "Hey! Stop doing that! I'm getting head damage soon!"

"Come on. They're having the gift unwrapping session soon." Reborn chided.

Tsuna pouted. "They make it feel like a birthday party or something."

"Well, the Vongola Family and Alliance Families are rather excited." Reborn said.

"…Right." Tsuna nodded, not willing to state the obvious reasons behind the gesture.

"_Well, we should be going now." _G announced.

Alaude and Daemon both disappeared without another word, while Asari, Lampo and Knuckle bid their goodbyes before disappearing. G bid his goodbye and waiting for Giotto.

"_I hope I'll see you soon. Good luck, Tsunayoshi. I believe in you." _Giotto smiled as he disappeared with G, who had a smile on his face.

Tsuna's eyes widened a fraction as he realized that this was the first time that the founder of Vongola –and his great, great, great grandfather– called him by name. He smiled proudly as he turned to the others.

"Well, let's go."

That day, the Vongola estate's Ballroom held an extravagant party filled with fun and laughter. For that single day, most of the Mafioso forgot about the blood and betrayals.

* * *

Two years and nine months later, the Family was gathered again in the same Ballroom.

A heavy rain was falling outside and the mood within the ballroom was as solemn as the weather. Instead of laughter, cries filled the room.

A black coffin sat in front of the stage. White flowers filled it to the brim, serving as a cushion for the young man that laid inside, looking so peaceful, one would have thought that the was only asleep. Brown locks spilled onto the white flowers as a smile graced his lips.

"…_Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, twenty-four. Shot three days ago at the Millifiore Headquarters, pronounced dead in the Vongola Headquarter medical ward..."_

Gokudera squeezed his eyes close tight. Yamamoto's eyes were narrowed, a pained expression on his face. Lambo wailed and cried. Ryohei tried to put on a strong face for the teen, but tears leaked out from the corner of his eyes. Chrome's eyes were red from crying as she sniffed softly. Mukuro had a arm wrapped around the female, mismatched eyes observing the crowd quietly. Hibari's was expressionless as always, yet if one tried, they would have been able to see the pain in the stormy blue eyes.

Reborn stood on the stage, his eyes hidden completely by the shadow of his fedora. In his hands held an envelope. Elegantly written on the front was:

"_To My Family." _

As the people arrived, Reborn addressed them. "…Tsuna left a letter for us. He requested for me to read it to everyone." Reborn said. He opened up the letter and took in a deep breath.

"_I know what you guys are doing: crying for me, right? Well, I suppose that's normal… But really, don't cry. _

_First of all, to all of you in the Family, especially my Guardians… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for abusing my authority, but guys… This is something that I _had _to do. And I suppose I expected this. That's why I ordered all of you not to follow me. _

_Now, I bet that you guys are still crying. So let me tell you something." _

Reborn paused as he read the next line. He couldn't help but give a chuckle before he continued.

"_Reborn used to tell me something, whenever I feel down after some rather… well, bloody events. He said, 'Don't cry about what happened, Tsuna. Smile because it's all over.'. So I want you guys to do that too. Don't cry for me. Smile. Well, don't smile because I'm dead. But smile because I'll tell you now, I probably didn't feel anything pain when I died. Because I knew it was all worth it." _

And some noticed, that the infant's hands clenched ever so tightly around the tender paper as he read, desperately trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"_Hayato, I _know _you're blaming yourself this very moment. Don't. It wasn't your fault that I died, Hayato. It was mine. I forbid you from following, remember? So it wasn't your fault at all. Hayato… Thank you for being the furious Storm that never rest and the Right-Hand man you promised me you'd be. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably die from all the work I have to do." _

"Jyuudaime…" Gokudera muttered, his eyes on the unmoving body in the coffin.

" _Takeshi. I know you're blaming yourself too. Again, this wasn't your fault. It was mine. Takeshi… Thank you for being the requiem Rain that settles conflict and washes away everything. Thank you for always being there to calm us down when we're panicking. If it wasn't for you… If it wasn't for your smile… I don't think I could have held on for so long. You know what? I just wish… I just wish I could see you play baseball one more time."_

"Tsuna…!" Yamamoto swallowed as the tears threatened to spill.

"_Lambo, I'm worried about you. You're still so young… I don't want to leave you. How am I going to answer to your Boss if anything happens to you? Granted, I can't exactly answer to him anymore, but still… Lambo. I don't want you to think that you didn't do your job as the Lightning Guardian. Trust me, you did. You really are the lightning rod that takes the damage. Governing such a big Mafia Family isn't easy, you know. There were a lot of times where I wanted to just give up. But seeing you… Seeing that smile on your face, it reminded me of what's important, and made me go on. Thank you, Lambo. Thank you so much…" _

"Tsu-Tsuna-nii!" Lambo wailed.

"_Ryo… Take good care of Lambo for me, will you? You really are like a big brother to all of us. …Well, maybe not to Kyouya or Mukuro, but I'm pretty sure you all to the rest of us. Thank you, Onii-san, for being the Sun that brightly shines. If it wasn't for you, I don't think the Mafia life would be very tolerable. Thank you for guiding me and standing by me all this time."_

"Sawada…" Ryohei closed his eyes in silent prayer.

"_Chrome-chan. I'm worried about you too. Promise me you'll take good care of yourself, okay. If anything happens to you because I wasn't there to make sure that you take care of yourself, I'll hate myself forever. Mukuro… Hmm. Well, I don't have to tell you to take care of Chrome… Oh, I know. Can you stop destroying the mansion? There are training rooms for a reason, dammit. Now, to the both of you, thank you for being the Mist that covers the Family. Chrome-chan, promise me you won't stop smiling, okay? I love your smile. Mukuro… Promise me you won't do anything stupid. I don't know why, but you seem to like doing stupid things that endanger your own life. Thank you, the two of you, for being my Mist Guardian." _

"B-Boss…" Chrome choked, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

" Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro muttered.

"_Kyouya… Well, I certainly don't have to worry about you. When it comes to you, I'm more worried about myself. Please don't desecrate my body. Bite someone else please. Anyway, Kyouya, thank you for being the aloof Cloud that supports us on an independent stand. If it wasn't for you, I think my life would have ended much sooner. Kyouya… Thank you."_

Hibari said nothing, but his eyes narrowed, and fists clenched.

Reborn paused again, trying to decide if he should read the next one. Sighing, he continued, knowing the reason for such a letter from his student.

"_Reborn… Please, _please_ don't kill me. I mean, not that you can, but I'm pretty sure you'll find some way… Reborn. I'm sure you already know this, but you're not just a tutor… You're a lifelong teacher to me, and one of my dearest friends. Thank you for sticking by me, for encouraging me even though I'm am hundred percent sure that there were a good hundred times –and more– that I got you so pissed off, you'd rather shoot me and be done with it. You know, without you, I'd probably still be 'Dame-Tsuna' today. Thank you, Reborn."_

"Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn murmured.

"'_tou-san, 'kaa-san… I'm not sure if you're here, because there may be Family members around… Well, Reborn will probably tell you if you aren't. 'tou-san, 'kaa-san, thank you for bringing me up and for believing in me all this time. 'tou-san... Please don't let 'kaa-san cry, or I'll really hate myself. 'kaa-san… I'm gonna miss your cooking _so _much… I'm so sorry for being such an irresponsible son. Thank you, my parents."_

"Tsu-kun…!" Nana cried.

Iemitsu hugged her gently, tears flowing down his own cheeks.

"_Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-Pin… Thank you for always being in the house or at least, around the house, keeping 'kaa-san company when me and 'tou-san aren't around. I hope you'll continue to do so. I don't want 'kaa-san alone, you hear me? Also, take care of each other, okay?" _

"Sawada… Tsunayoshi…" Bianchi murmured.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-nii. I'll definitely keep Maman accompanied." Fuuta said.

"Hai, Tsuna-san…" I-Pin muttered.

Kyoko and Haru hugged each other as they cried.

"_Dino-nii. I remember you telling me once that you didn't want to inherit the Cavallone Family because the 'Mafia has no good guys anyway'. Well, I hope you're not about to think that. I mean, that means that I've became a bad guy, right? Dino-nii, thank you for guiding me along when I was struggling with being Vongola Decimo. Please, don't give up hope, always remember your Family is with you. And help my Family too, if you can."_

"Of course I will, otouto… Of course I will." Dino said.

"_The Arcobaleno… Thank you. All of you. You guys helped me realize what I should have to be a good Boss, and you helped us realize what it means to be Guardians. Colonello… Come on, just ask Lal out already. I'm betting you will, you know. Don't make me lose my money to Reborn! Lal… Well, since you technically can't murder me, so I'll say this: Be more lady-like. Maybe Colonello will ask you out sooner. Fon-san, I'm going to miss your tea. I love your teas, it always calms me down. Skull… Well… Buck up. You _are _the Head of the Combat forces for the Calcassa Family, aren't you? Verde… if you try to use my Family for experiments, my ghost will hunt you down. And I don't care if it's unscientific, either. Thank you, Arcobaleno. You guys, too, aren't just tutors, but also friends." _

Reborn smirked.

"S-Sawada…" Colonello blushed.

"I'll hunt you down, wherever you are, Sawada." Lal Mirch growled, a blush on her face.

Fon smiled sadly, while Skull sniffed. Verde was passive as always, but a frown was set on his face.

"_Varia… I'm pretty sure you still hate me, but… Thank you. Even though you didn't do it for me, but it's still true that you guys are the one who takes the most dangerous missions and kept us safe in the process. So, thank you… And by the way, stop destroying the Varia –and Vongola, while I'm at it– mansion already! I'm sponsoring the damn repairs, you know!" _

The Varia frowned as they murmured the name of Vongola Decimo –a Boss that still thought about them despite their conflicts.

_"The First Generation Vongola Guardians... I don't know if you can still hear me, but I want to thank you anyway. Thank you for guiding me along, and for giving us the chance to prove ourselves worthy of being Vongola Guardians." _

"_And now, to the rest of the Family, I hope you guys will forgive me for being so selfish. I probably predicted my death, but I just had to take the chance –even if I knew it was a trap. Now –and I mean _now_– I want all of you to look up if you're outside, if not, look out the window and look up. Say it out, what do you see?"_

Reborn paused. Everyone did as told looking out of the window.

"The… Sky…"

Reborn smiled as he continued.

"_What do you see? The sky! See? No matter where you guys are, I'll always be here. I'll always be the Sky, looking down and watching over you. You'll never be alone, because even if I'm not here in person anymore, the Sky will always be above –and I'll always be with you." _

Reborn swallowed.

"_So, do something for me now. I want all of you to wipe away those tears and I want you guys to smile. All of you. Smile for me. Smile because you remember that I was here with you, and will still be with you. Know why I smiled when I died? Because I know it was worth it. It was worth it because of all of you here… My Family." _

"_Vongola Decimo, _

_Sawada Tsunayoshi." _

"Jyuudaime will never change." Gokudera spoke, gathering everyone's attention. He smiled as he continued. "Even if he's gone, he's still thinking about us."

It spread; the smile spread like an infectious disease. Soon, everyone in the room had a smile on their faces as they recalled memories of their dear friend.

And then, at that moment, the rain stopped, and the sun shined, revealing clear blue skies above.

* * *

"…_feared it would be too cruel…" _A man murmured.

"_You're too worried, as usual." _His companion smiled, slipping an arm around his waist. The man smiled as he leaned gently on his companion's chest. _"They'll be fine." _

"…_I know now. They'll definitely be." _

* * *

A/N: To be frank... I wouldnt have posted this if not for ikebukurolove asking me to. I feel that something about this fic is off... Perhaps, like the summary and content doesn't fit? In any case, many thanks to ikebukurolove. *tackle-hugs* Thanks for reading.


End file.
